Twins Do Everything
by GravityFalls596
Summary: Parody of Pewds Does Everything, but Mabel & Dipper edition! Hosted by yours truly, GravityFalls596, aka Anna. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, I'm Anna, but you may know me as GravityFalls596. Call me Anna for now." a girl said. "I am the host of Twins Do Everything. It's a parody of Pewds Does Everything, but with Mabel & Dipper Pines!" The twins bowed. Anna explained the game. "Okay, you people in the audience review this story or PM me on what you want Mabel & Dipper to do, and they'll do it. No Pinecest, please! I want to keep this in character." Dipper stared at Anna. "Pinecest?" he inquired. "Oh, you don't want to know what it is..." Anna replied, winking. "I'll give you an example. Mabel and Dipper, go play Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zombie mode." she commanded. They nodded and ran into the living room to turn on the Xbox. "See? It's like Truth or Dare minus the truth." Anna said. They came back to the attic, since they were only giving an example. "Seriously, Anna, what's Pinecest?" Dipper asked. Anna pretended not to hear him. "I'm allowed to give them dares." she explained. "Dipper, I bet you 10 dollars most of your dares come from Lil ol Gravity Falls." The twins blinked. "Who's that?" Mabel asked. Anna did a facepalm. "Okay, here's my first dare. Go to and read It Runs in the Family. Lil ol Gravity Falls wrote it. I'll get to it for you." She did some typing and handed the computer to Mabel & Dipper. A couple of minutes later, they handed the computer to Anna, looking awestruck. "That was awesome. But why would I attack Dipper?" Mabel asked. Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "So you get it, audience and twins?" Anna questioned. Mabel & Dipper nodded. "No Pinecest, like I said, Mabel & Dipper would think you're crazy. This concludes our introduction. Once we have some reviews, I'll update. Bye for now!" Anna and the twins waved.


	2. What Time Is It? IT'S DARING TIME!

"Hello people of the world, it's me and Dipper with that psychopathic girl named Anna!" Mabel exclaimed. "I'm not a psychopath; you're the one who almost showed the world you shoving gummy worms up your nose!" Anna snapped. Mabel rolled her eyes. "Okay, we have a few reviews! Yay! Oh, one of them is from Lil ol Gravity Falls! I'm not a fortune teller, but I see 10 dollars in my future! Yes!" Anna squealed. "Back to Twins Do Everything. Our first review wasn't really a dare, but I'm not biased. It was from MyLittleMuffinZ. It says, 'Mabel, how many vampires have you ran in to lately? Dipper, do you think that Stan or Soos is hiding something?'" Mabel & Dipper answered after Anna finished speaking. "Sorry, I lost count." Mabel said. Dipper looked as though he got everything he ever wanted in his life after hearing his question. "Definitely. Especially Stan." Anna picked up a card with Danni6823's review. "Okay, Danni6823 wants you guys to do yoga." So they did as said. Mabel & Dipper still did yoga poses while Anna read the next review. "This is from Lil ol Gravity Falls. Dipper, she wants you to dress up like Gideon and show Stan. And Mabel, dye your hair an awesome color like purple." Dipper groaned while Mabel said, "Yay!" They were gone for a few minutes. When they got back, Mabel had purple hair and Dipper had purple eyes. "Looks like Pacifica put makeup on you, Dip! Oh, I love your hair, Mabel. Purple is the best color ever." Anna gasped. She read the next review. "From Random guest, now one of the best people ever who I don't know. Mabel has to act emo at one of her sleepovers. Can't wait to see that! Dipper's going to hate this one, but Random guest, I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU NOW! Dipper, by the way, you have to kiss Candy on the cheek." Anna smirked. Candy, who randomly appeared because all cartoons defy logic, looked elated. "Oh, I see CandyDip in this. I'm a huge shipper. But Alex says it would be the worst shipping ever." Anna said glumly. Dipper did the dare and Candy looked like Ginny Weasley seeing Harry Potter at the Burrow in the Chamber of Secrets. "Good boy, Dipper." Anna said, patting Dipper on the head. "I'm not a dog." he complained. "I'll treat you how I want, Dippy!" she yelled. Anna was thinking of a dare to give Mabel & Dipper. Then she had a hilarious idea that was kind of unoriginal, but Anna wanted to see their reactions so bad that she didn't give a shit. "Twins, look up Pinecest. You really would be traumatized, but do it anyway, it's a freaking dare." Anna handed Mabel the computer and in Google, she searched, 'Pinecest'. A second later she screamed. "Dipper! This is scary!" She hugged Dipper and he saw it a second later. "It's scary, but it'll never happen. Don't worry, sis." Dipper said, trying to comfort his traumatized sister. "What insane people like that?" Dipper inquired in exasperation. Anna laughed and blushed. "Sorry guys, I kind of like it. Not entirely, though." she said. Dipper glared at her. "You _are_ a psychopath. Plus you made my sister cry, how dare you." Again, she laughed and blushed. "There is worse, like Dipmando and Mabill. I even saw you blush when you yelled at me. I have my reasons. And before you ask, yes, I have a brother, and the thought of that is terrifying. But this is America, the place where they have pizza trucks come to your house faster than an ambulance. So who are you to judge me? And your sister wears her skirts so annoyingly high she looks like a 12-year-old whore." Anna snapped. Dipper glared at her again, still hugging the crying Mabel. "That wasn't necessary to make fun of my sister." Dipper said. "I'm not scared of you, little boy! Wait, I shouldn't call you that because I'm about a year younger than you. But go ahead and fight me. I know the world's most annoying people and I could break a person's arm and leg." Anna snapped. Mabel calmed down for a second, went up to the camera, and said, "Okay, let's end this before Anna gets mad. She's practically goth and loves gore." **(I won't lie, I'm not girly and gross things entertain me. And I wasn't kidding about the skirt thing. I don't want Mabel to look like a slut/whore.)**


End file.
